Increasing advances in computer technology (e.g., microprocessor speed, memory capacity, data transfer bandwidth, software functionality, and the like) have generally contributed to increased computer application in various industries. Ever more powerful server systems, which are often configured as an array of servers, are often provided to service requests originating from external sources such as the World Wide Web, for example.
At the same time, the rapid growth of the Internet and Internet based applications has created a multitude of benefits for businesses, such as ease of marketing and sales to clients. In such environments, the Domain Name Service (DNS) allows potential clients to key a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) or domain name into the address line of their browser and access a corresponding server/computer of the business.
In general, a Domain Name Service (DNS) includes distributed set of servers primarily used by internet applications to lookup the network address of a given internet server. For example, an internet application that requires looking up a server name initially can send a DNS query to a local Domain Name server (LDNS), which may be located at the same site. The LDNS can also maintain a cache of resource records, for example, mappings between server names and IP addresses. To facilitate mnemonic identification of destination computer systems, a Domain Name Service (DNS) can typically translate a unique textual name for a destination computer system into the IP address for that computer. The textual name is called a “fully qualified domain name.”
As such, the basic function of DNS is to provide a distributed database that maps between human-readable host names and IP addresses. The DNS name space can be hierarchically organized so that sub domains can be locally administered. The root of the hierarchy can be centrally administered and served from a collection of root servers. In addition, sub domains can be delegated to other servers that are authoritative for their portion of the name space, and such process can be repeated recursively.
A Dynamic Domain Name Service (DDNS) serves a similar purpose to DNS, in that it maps Internet domain names to IP addresses. Yet, unlike DNS that only works with static IP addresses, DDNS works with dynamic IP addresses, such as those assigned by an ISP or other Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) server.
For example, DDNS is typically popular with home networkers who in general receive dynamic, frequently changing IP addresses from their service provider. Also, if a user connects to the Internet via DSL, cable modem, or any other method whereby the IP address might change periodically, and the user runs some type of internet service (ftp, chat, or webserver) via such connection, then a DDNS can be employed. As such DDNS can allow machines with IP addresses that change to have permanent domain names on the Internet. Compared to ordinary DNS, DDNS may require additional host software, as well as maintaining additional potential failure points on the network, and the like. Overall, DDNS allows machines with IP addresses that change to have permanent addresses or domain names on the Internet.
An example of a domain name can be “www.Microsoft.com”, wherein, “www” indicates World-Wide Web, “Microsoft” indicates an example of a company name, .com indicates commercial (as opposed to .gov for government entities, .edu for education entities, .org for non-profit organizations, and the like). Likewise, progressing from right to left, the host name can be structured from general to very specific. For example, “com” can typically be referred to as a top-level domain name, “Microsoft” is sometimes referred to as a second-level domain name, and “www” can designate the server that handles Internet requests, and is sometimes referred to as the host name. This structure allows reuse of names within different hierarchies.
Likewise, an example of a URL is “http://www.Microsoft.com/1.gif”, where the “http://” indicates the type of protocol and the last field, “1.gif”, indicates a file name, but may also be a Web page, executable application, or other computer readable or executable file located at the URL that the user wishes to access.
When the user enters the URL into a browser, the browser can make a determination as to whether it knows the corresponding IP (Internet Protocol) address. For example, a corresponding IP address for “Microsoft.com” may be 207.46.130.108. The browser knows the corresponding IP address if that host name has been visited recently and the address is still in a short-term host name address table in the browser.
At the same time, generally, required steps for an internet presence includes purchasing a domain name and configuration of the DNS or DDNS services and the like. Such numerous steps can typically include cumbersome procedures, such as manual configuration, which can be susceptible to errors. In addition, some users (e.g., small business owners) may be unfamiliar with such procedures and may require expert help that can be time consuming and increase users' set up costs.
For example, before a small business can initiate a presence electronically on the Internet and the World Wide Web, such a business is often required to purchase a domain name from a Domain Name Registrar and then host the corresponding DNS information with a DNS (or a DDNS) provider. To do so, a representative of the small business can be required to initiate communication (e.g., via telephone, fax, mail and the like) with a representative of the DNS provider in order to establish an account therewith. During such communication, the DNS representative is provided with general information (e.g., name, address, business type and the like) and a form of payment (e.g., a credit card number). In return, the DNS provider can supply the user with a username and password that can be employed to authenticate the user and authorize presence of the domain name on the Internet. Hence, the different presentation of the plan options offered by the various DNS providers can be confusing to a user and require cumbersome registration steps.
Moreover, each provider of DNS hosting service can require loading and implementing specialized proprietary software/procedures that can further complicate matters, and impede a user's ability to accurately compare plans offered by DNS providers. Such disparate configuration tools can thwart users from employing opportunities provided by the Internet to their full potentials. For example, the DNS provider can send, via a postal or other delivery service, proprietary software (e.g., configuration software) that may need to be installed on a computer system prior to hosting the domain name by the DNS provider. Any such associated software and/or hardware must be correctly installed on the computer system, in order for the user of small business to enjoy benefits of a domain name and thereby presence on the Internet. Thus, such a user is generally required to wait until such software and hardware is received. Thereafter, the user must correctly install the associated software and/or hardware at the computer system to enable Internet presence.
If correctly installed, a user can configure inbound traffic, and interact with the DNS provider. In order to support secure web traffic, the user must also obtain proper certificate provisions via third parties for the domain name of the user. Obtaining such certificate can further add to the complexities of establishing presence on the Internet.
Thus and as explained above, users wishing to enjoy presence of their domain names on the Internet can typically be subjected to: non-uniform presentations in a multi vendor environment, cumbersome contacting requirements, waiting periods for appropriate access software and/or hardware to be delivered or installed.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome the aforementioned exemplary deficiencies associated with conventional systems and devices.